


Bound and Determined

by GreyMichaela



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, POV Poe Dameron, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poe is such a bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 09:09:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5863192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyMichaela/pseuds/GreyMichaela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn's never masturbated. Poe's more than happy to show him what to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound and Determined

**Author's Note:**

> Those of you paying attention will realize that Aaliya wrote Sabriel smut where Sam talked Gabriel through masturbating. I then immediately had to follow up with a version of that for our new OTP (although hers, [which you can read here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5853247) is better, imo).

“So how often do you masturbate while I’m on missions?” Poe asked. They were snuggled in his bunk, which really wasn’t big enough, but neither of them cared. Finn soaked up affection through touch like the barren deserts of Jakku in the too-brief wet season, and Poe thrived on filling that need. He rubbed his nose against Finn’s warm, bare shoulder, taking a happy breath of Finn’s intoxicating sweet-spicy scent.

“Oh, never,” Finn was saying matter-of-factly, and Poe nearly fell off the bed.

“You’re kidding.”

Finn’s brows drew together as Poe sat up on his knees, and he propped himself on his elbows, searching Poe’s face.

“Why would I?” he said. “I like to feel your hands on me.”

Poe splayed his fingers across Finn’s stomach, feeling Finn’s muscles bunching and sliding under his touch. “Like that?”

Finn hummed a little. “But lower, mostly.” His eyes gleamed dark and mischievous and Poe leaned down and kissed him, their lips meeting with the ease of familiarity. Finn tasted as good as ever, tongue slipping into Poe’s mouth and delving deeper, one hand coming up to tangle in Poe’s curls.

Poe whimpered a little as Finn’s fingers caught and tugged on a tangle, need beginning to course through his system.

But he was on a mission of his own here, and not even Finn’s incredible hands could distract him. He broke the kiss, smiling at Finn’s forlorn whine, and settled back on his heels.

“What about in the First Order?” he asked.

Finn shook his head, leaning back on his elbows again. “We weren’t allowed to touch ourselves. If we did, we were punished severely. It was believed that it gave us an edge, made us sharper, keener in battle.”

“That’s a load of bantha shit,” Poe muttered.

Finn shrugged, collapsing back onto the pillows and lacing his hands behind his head. “Why do you ask?”

Poe swallowed, distracted by Finn’s bare torso, the arms heavy with muscle thrown into sharp contrast by the white pillows under him. The blanket had slipped down, revealing the cut of his hip and his abdomen, and Poe suddenly wanted to taste that velvety dark skin again, map it out with his mouth and tongue until Finn was begging for him.

“Poe?” Finn said, his voice sounding amused, and Poe shook himself.

“Are you saying you’ve never masturbated?”

Finn lifted one shoulder. “I guess not.” He trailed a finger up Poe’s thigh, the touch sparking nerves and heat blooming under Poe’s skin. “Why are we talking about this?”

Poe shivered and dragged in air, catching Finn’s wrist. “It’s—it’s important. I need to know you’re taking care of yourself when I’m not here.”

“But I don’t need to,” Finn said. “I can wait—it won’t kill me. Besides—” He broke off, his lashes sweeping down as he looked away.

“What is it?” Poe asked, suddenly worried.

Finn lifted a shoulder, white teeth worrying his lower lip. “Don’t really know how,” he confessed in a rush.

Tenderness flooded Poe and he leaned down to kiss him, dipping inside Finn’s mouth briefly. “I’ll show you, if you like,” he murmured between kisses.

Finn hesitated and then nodded. “It’s important to you?”

“ _You_ are important to me,” Poe said firmly. “And sometimes I’m gone for a long time. Plus—” He grinned. “The thought of you jacking off is really, _really_ hot.”

Finn smiled, teeth white against his dark skin. “Yeah?”

“God, baby, you have no idea,” Poe groaned, leaning in to kiss him again. “I wanna think about you touching yourself, thinking about me, thinking about _us_ , when I’m gone, when I can’t be here with you.”

Finn shuddered. “Show me what to do,” he rasped.

“Sit up,” Poe managed. “Put the pillows against the wall and lean back.”

Finn obeyed, letting his legs fall open unselfconsciously. Poe looked at him for a minute, satin skin and dark eyes so trusting, his cock half-hard and resting against his thigh, and wonder filled him.

“You’re so beautiful,” he breathed.

Finn ducked his head, a shy smile curving his mouth. “I feel silly,” he admitted.

Poe rearranged himself on the bed so that he was sitting on his knees between Finn’s splayed knees, very carefully not touching him. He was hardening but he ignored it, although he didn’t miss the way Finn was looking at him.

“What’s your favorite thing to do with me?”

“Being inside you,” Finn said instantly.

Poe caught his breath. “Stars, Finn.”

Finn looked suddenly unsure. “Is that not—”

“No, it’s perfect,” Poe said hastily. “It’s just… I’m not sure I’m going to survive this.”

Finn laughed deep in his chest, shifting his weight. He was fully hard, leaking in slow drops onto his leg, but he kept his hands by his sides, fisted in the bedcovers.

“Make a loose fist around your cock,” Poe directed, and Finn obeyed, wrapping those impossibly long fingers around his length. He groaned, the sound ragged and harsh in the quiet room, and Poe pinched his own thigh, hard, letting the pain ground him.

“Poe,” Finn whispered, so still he seemed to have stopped breathing.

“Move your hand,” Poe managed. “Stroke… yourself. Smooth and slow. See how you’re leaking? You can use that to help the glide—slide your thumb over the tip, there you go.”

Finn did as directed, breath coming faster, his back arching. “Poe,” he gasped, his eyes half-shut, hand pumping a little faster.

“Yeah, baby,” Poe crooned. He was so hard he was aching, tucking his hands under his thighs to keep from touching himself. “Does it feel good?”

Finn nodded frantically, catching his lip between his teeth again. “So good, I’m—I can’t—”

“Hold on a little longer,” Poe said, and Finn sobbed for breath, his hand still moving relentlessly. “Think about me for a minute.”

Finn’s dark eyes flew open, fixing on Poe’s face with a desperate intensity. “I _always_ think about you,” he husked.

“Think about you inside me,” Poe managed, shifting his weight. “Think about me underneath you, spread out and begging for you as you slide in, or bent over the bed while you take me from behind—”

A choked moan ripped from Finn’s throat and his head fell back as he came, striping his abdomen with ribbons of white. “ _Poe_ —” He shuddered through the aftershocks, his thighs quivering with the force of his orgasm, and Poe bit down on his own hand.

“Stars,” he hissed as Finn slumped back against the wall, boneless and sated, sweat sheening his skin. “Finn, can I—”

He didn’t really know what he was asking, but Finn nodded, his eyes drooping, and Poe leaned forward, bracing himself on one hand and bending down.

Finn’s breath hitched as Poe flicked his tongue out, licking up the splatters of come on Finn’s chest.

“Poe, what—”

“Taste so good,” Poe murmured, and bent to his task, cleaning Finn’s chest and stomach thoroughly. Finn’s cock twitched with feeble interest and Poe scooted a little further down, taking the tip into his mouth. He loved the feeling of a half-hard cock, the silken laxness of it, and despite the literal ache of his own shaft, he took his time licking and sucking, teasing the slit with his tongue until Finn moaned and caught a handful of his hair.

“Gotta give me… a second,” he panted.

Poe lifted his head and grinned, feral and bright. “You just sit back and watch,” he said, and straddled Finn’s muscled thighs, leaning back a little and finally, _finally_ , closing a hand around himself. “Ah, stars and stones, it feels good, Finn, feels so good.”

He felt Finn’s huge hands gripping his thighs, fingers digging in, and Poe bit his lip. He wasn’t even going to last as long as Finn had, and he was too turned on to be embarrassed by his lack of stamina.

“Next time, I want you to fuck me,” he panted, and Finn’s hands tightened convulsively. “I want you to pin me to the bed, hold me down and _take_ me, Finn, fill me up until I’m begging for it, _please_ —”

“You want me to tie you up?” Finn growled, and the harsh need in his voice tipped Poe over the edge, his orgasm rippling through him in delicious waves as he emptied in helpless spurts all over the skin on Finn’s stomach that he’d just licked clean.

Wrung dry, he slumped forward, burying his face in Finn’s neck. Finn ran his hand up Poe’s back, feeling each separate vertebra, his breath warm and comforting in Poe’s ear.

Then he leaned over a little, balancing Poe’s limp form as he felt for something among their discarded clothing on the floor.

When he sat up again, he was holding his belt in one hand, and the predatory glint in his eye made Poe swallow hard.

“It’s been a second,” he rasped. “Next time is now.”

Poe _whimpered_.


End file.
